Night Light
by Sayuri Reinhardt
Summary: Sometimes, when the terrors and mistakes of the past overwhelm you, the one comfort is when the one you love is there to pull you back. might turn this into a two shot, the first one is Roy having the episode, the second Ed.If you want the Ed one R&R Yaoi


Night Light

AN

I really like the idea of Ed and Roy being taunted and phsycologically scarred by what they have done in the past, thus being attracted to and taking comfort in each other because they both know what it's like. I know, I'm mean to them...

Ed: Yeah, you are.

Fmcf: Aww, I'm sorry Edo- chan!

Ed: Don't whine at me like that!

Roy: CAN WE GET ON WITH IT ALREADY?

Fmcf: Yeah, you're probably right... LET US GO FORTH!

Also, I tried to keep them in character, but I'm not really good at that...

disclaimer: A girl can dream, can't she?

Innocent objects distorted in to threatening figures, creeping ever closer to where I sat shivering in bed. Next to me, Ed was sleeping soundly, chest rising gently up and down,and completely unaware of my distress. Finally, I managed to make my stiff, fear-paralysed limbs move.

"Ed." I whispered gently, my voice breaking as the tears finally escaped my eyes. My whisper wasn't loud enough though, he merely stirred and rolled over to face me, swiftly settling once more into his deep slumber.

"Ed, please wake up." I whimpered with more volume, tears running trails down my cheeks, streaming into my mouth at the first chance they got and leaving a salty taste there. A taste I knew all to well. At last, a golden cry cracked open, and upon seeing my tear stained and frightened face, he sat bolt upright. As soon as he sat up, I dove toward him, crying into his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight and making soothing noises, telling me to calm down and tell him exactly what was wrong.

"I-I see them." I managed to stutter out eventually. "Shh, who do you see?" He said, doing his best to calm me. For comforting each other when the guilt of our pasts overwhelmed us wasn't something new, though it still hurt to see such pain and fear in the eyes of the one you love.

"All those people from Ishbal, that little boy, oh god what have I done-" I broke off, but after collecting myself, continued, "They hate me, I deserve to die. God, all that blood and fire and..." I trailed off in a whisper, I was no longer seeing the room in front of me, no, I was back in Ishbal again, the blood, carnage, and bodies surrounding me.

I could smell the distinct scent of burning bodies, taste the dirt and ashes and tangy blood on my tongue, hear the guns roaring in the background and hear the snap of my fingers sending some poor soul to a fiery death each time, and I could see the crumbling buildings and stacked corpses of the Ishbalan people, charred beyond recognition, charred by me. The only thing that was of comfort to me in my sheer despair was the feeling of hands, Ed's hands, running up and down my back.

"E-Ed?" I asked, unsure of what was reality anymore. "I'm right here." He whispered in my ear. "Can you feel this?" he asked, and I felt a pair of lips press to my sweaty forehead. "Then you know that I am real, don't you? Just come back to me." He whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes, shutting out the scene of my past, and focusing on nothing but Ed; his touch on my back, the scant of oil and metal, the sound of his voice as he whispered soothing nothings to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw his beautiful golden orbs staring back in to my own onyx ones. As soon as I was met with his gaze, I collapsed on to his chest and sighed with relief. He gave his own relieved sigh and lay down, with me still hugging my self to him.

"Better?" He asked. "Yeah, a bit." I replied tiredly. "Sleep then, my love." He said in a small voice. And that I did. Still clutching him, I gave an exhausted yawn and slipped into unconsciousness, knowing I was safe in his arms and the terrors of my past forgotten for the rest of the night.

AN

So, what did you think? I might do a second on where Ed is the one who has the night mare, so if you want to see that, please review and tell me. Yes, I know, I'm a review whore. Thanks for reading


End file.
